Learning Curve
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Post!Apocalypse. Lucifer is made human and the Winchesters grudgingly agree to look after him. Maybe he can really learn to love, especially when he meets a girl who happens to live close to Bobby. Please R&R! Rated M for language and content.
1. Adjusting

**Summary: **Post!Apocalypse. Lucifer is made human and the Winchesters grudgingly agree to look after him. Maybe he can really learn to love, especially when he meets a girl who happens to live close to Bobby. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Lucifer/OC! WOOOO! Just thought I've give the Devil a little loving after he's humanised because of the whole Apocalypse thing.

Hope you enjoy and please feel free to review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Learning Curve**

**Chapter One: Adjusting **

Castiel watched as Lucifer sat on the sofa staring apparently into space. He felt for his brother, and despite everything Lucifer had done during the Apocalypse, he was serving his punishment now, and Castiel and Gabriel were trying their best to be there for him. They found he liked to watch the rain from his bedroom window. He liked to write in a diary about what he was feeling. Dean kept cracking jokes about him being emo or something, whatever an emo was. But right now, the poor guy just looked so lost, so unsure that Castiel's chest tightened at the sight.

"Lucifer?"

The former Devil looked up and sighed shakily, trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Castiel couldn't bear to see him hurting that way. Dean hadn't waited before embracing Castiel into human life when he'd been afraid, and Castiel wasn't about to abandon his brother who was alien to humanity. He'd gained so much more respect for humans in the few weeks he'd been one of them, and Castiel and Gabriel could both see that he was trying so hard.

"Lucifer, it's alright." Castiel promised, "I'm here...Gabriel's here...Dean and Sam are here...Bobby and Crowley are here..."

"I know." Lucifer choked out, "I'm so sorry."

Castiel sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother, rubbing his back soothingly and whispering soft assurances into his hair. And Lucifer, not really knowing how to control what he felt anymore, just broke into sobs, which pained Castiel beyond belief to have to listen to.

"Alright..." He soothed, "Alright, shhh..."

Lucifer cried into his brother's shoulder and Castiel looked up to see Gabriel standing by the doorway, concern etched all over his face. He moved forwards slowly, kneeling by Lucifer and wrapping an arm around him too. To see Lucifer, the former Devil crying his eyes out like this was just heart-wrenching, not to mention worrying.

"Gabriel?" Lucifer asked, Gabriel smiling softly and holding his brother close.

"I'm here, Luce...I'm here." He soothed, "We're all here for you, it's okay."

* * *

"Look at him." Bobby sighed, "We gotta get him outta the house, guys."

"Why don't you get him started working in the yard with you and Dean?" Sam suggested, Dean nudging him hard, "What? It was just a suggestion."

Lucifer currently sat in the kitchen with his head buried in his arms, not really knowing what else to do with himself. He'd cried that morning again and Castiel didn't know if he could take much more adjustment. He was really struggling, and Lucifer struggling meant that things really weren'/t good. The others were in the hallway spying on him, while Crowley and Gabriel were sat reading in the study.

"Why don't you all just leave him alone?" Castiel snapped, "Can't you see he's having a hard time here? I think that we should find him something constructive to do, but give the poor man time to get used to this world and how we live."

"Alright, baby." Dean whispered, "Alright."

He pulled Castiel close and kissed his cheek, the young former angel blushing and leaning into the touch before going to speak to his brother. Dean watched as Castiel sat by Lucifer's side and rubbed his arm gently, the former ruler of Hell looking up with red, tearful eyes. The brothers looked at each other and Castiel began to promise Lucifer that it was alright and that he'd learn things in time.

"I think having him working in the yard wouldn't be such a bad thing..." Bobby whispered, "I mean, he'll learn the importance of working for a living, he'll be able to learn to buy his own stuff...which means he can learn to socialise."

Dean licked his lips and bit the bottom one, scrubbing a hand over his face while he thought about it. Lucifer had to learn to do all these things himself and Bobby and the Winchesters knew they all had to help him with that. And that they'd do. Nothing was as important as family; that had always been Dean, Sam and Bobby's rule, so why could it not apply to the angels in the family.

"Alright." Dean said, "You go tell him then."

Bobby walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, looking at Lucifer who was currently being cradled in Castiel's arms, telling him that he could work in the yard and he'd start to learn more about living with humans. Lucifer nodded gratefully and rested back against Castiel, the younger man continuing to hold him. And that's what everyone loved about Castiel. He was just so caring and so compassionate that he didn't care how long it would take, but he would sit and comfort someone until they felt better. He'd done it through the war with Dean's nightmares in the Apocalypse and he continued to do so now.

Lucifer stood up, going to get a drink of water to clear the lump in his throat before meeting Sam and Dean in the doorway. He smiled weakly, muttering an 'excuse me' before moving past them and heading up to his room. He'd be sat looking out of the window again as usual, but Sam watched Castiel sit at the table and cover his face with his hands, nudging Dean who turned to look. The older Winchester thanked Sam with a nod and headed towards the kitchen, sitting down beside him and taking his hand.

"You okay, baby?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding his head, "It'll be okay...c'mere..."

Pulling Castiel towards him, he leaned forward and kissed his forehead, Castiel winding his arms around him and burying his face in his neck.

"Love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Cas."

_**

* * *

Four Weeks Later **_

Lucifer stood under the hot sun, pulling his shirt off and revealing a toned, bare torso, a fine line of hair running from his belly button downward. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed, taking a drink of water before returning to the hood of the car Bobby had asked him to work on. He went to pick up a wrench when he saw a pair of long, smooth legs, his eyes trailing further up before they rested on a beautiful brunette with thick, long, wavy hair, small, pretty features yet with big green eyes. He couldn't take his eyes away from her; she was just so gorgeous. She was wearing a light pink dress and it flowed around her legs, outlining her waist and breasts beautifully. She turned her head and caught him looking, the two sharing a small smile before she carried on walking, Lucifer watching her go.

He felt something in his chest; like a fluttering and he wondered what that was. He also felt something harden in between his legs and he suddenly realised he had an erection. He was attracted to the woman who'd just walked past; incredibly attracted. He saw Dean approaching and tried to hide it, the hunter noticing the hint of embarrassment in Lucifer's eyes. He caught a glimpse of the woman walking away and chuckled, patting the former Devil's shoulder.

"You got the hots for her, Luce?" He asked, Lucifer nodding shyly in response, "Y'know, she lives two blocks away. She passes this house every day. You should talk to her."

"And say what?" Lucifer asked, "I can barely hold a conversation with you guys, never mind a woman who I..."

Dean felt a little bad for the dude. He was probably far from a virgin but when it came to actually being with a woman he really cared about, he was. He'd have to be a real gentleman and take her out, treat her to things, compliment her, and, if things went the way Dean assumed Lucifer wanted them to go, make love with this woman.

"I'm not sure what her name is but we know where her house is. Seen her coming away from there once or twice." Dean said, "Next time she passes, I'll see if Gabriel can use his mojo to get you two together...y'know, like making her drop her keys or something and you can pick them up and give them to her. It's a great way to start."

"You...you'd do that?" Lucifer asked, "For _me_?"

"Yeah. Course I would." Dean replied, "Bobby says you're done for the day, by the way. He doesn't want you getting too worked up."

"Thanks, Dean."

"Anytime."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Hi, My Name Is

**Summary: **Post!Apocalypse. Lucifer is made human and the Winchesters grudgingly agree to look after him. Maybe he can really learn to love, especially when he meets a girl who happens to live close to Bobby. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Learning Curve**

**Chapter Two: Hi, My Name Is...**

Lucifer sighed as he drank his beer, looking up at the stars. He needed to speak with his father. Perhaps he'd feel a little better for talking to God. It seemed to work for Castiel and Gabriel, so why not for him.

"I gotta say it, Dad," He began, "You really did a number on me here."

He shook his head and chuckled bitterly, looking back towards where his father was.

"You not only make me human but you give me an infatuation with one too." He bit, "Okay, hope you're happy that I'm serving this punishment. 'Cause I can't forgive you for leaving and I can't forgive you for this."

A bit rich coming from him, he knew. Then he heard the laughter, looking to see that gorgeous girl he'd seen a few weeks before walking by with a man linking her arm, who suddenly pushed her against the chain link fence of Bobby's salvage yard, her muffled cries enough to draw Lucifer's attention. He edged forwards slowly, wishing he had a hint of Grace left so he could smash the guy from here to the next millennium.

But when he saw the guy begin to slide his hands up the girl's dress he saw red, and made his way around the side of the house so he was almost facing the guy before pulling the girl away and swinging a punch at the man, kicking him as hard as he could which sent him backwards before punching him some more. That sent him running down the street, Lucifer turning to the young woman who was stood trembling against the wall.

"Are you alright?" He asked, not understanding why he felt the way he did, "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm okay..." The young woman cried, "Thank you."

Lucifer was taken back by the thanks and he found himself smiling softly, going to take the poor woman's hand.

"That's okay...couldn't just stand there and let him hurt you, could I?" He replied, shocked when the young woman wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you so much..." She breathed, Lucifer nervously hugging her back, "I was so scared."

"Do...do you want to come inside?" He asked, "For a coffee...to calm down a little?"

The girl smiled at him and bit her lip, Lucifer unable to believe how beautiful that one gesture could make someone look.

"I'm Carla..." She said softly, "Carla Brown."

"I'm..."

Oh God. He'd have to introduce himself as Lucifer. What would she say to that? Most people would run in the opposite direction of a person named Lucifer. It's a scary name, you know, what with him being the Devil and all. Well, this girl didn't know that the Devil was standing right before her.

"I'm Lucifer...Winchester." He said, trying not to stumble on his surname.

She recoiled a little but then blushed with what he perceived to be shame before shaking his hand.

"Lucifer...strong name." She replied, Lucifer smiling in response, "I'd love to come in for a coffee...thank you."

They headed up the steps into the house, Lucifer trying to remember how to make coffee.

They spoke for a long time, learning about each other and each other's interests. Of course, Lucifer didn't tell her he was the Devil. Why would he? She'd turn her back on him and never speak to him again, and he really, really liked her. They began to talk about her date and where it went wrong.

"So...I tried to tell him no, but..." Carla breathed, trailing off.

"He just wouldn't listen." Lucifer finished, "Bastard."

She'd already been telling Lucifer about the guy she'd been with. Funnily, his name was Michael, and they'd been on a few dates but she said she was looking for someone to take things slowly and seriously with.

"I...I can't thank you enough for helping me, Lucifer." She said softly, "Can...could I take you out for a coffee or something...to show my gratitude?"

Oh my God, was she asking him out? Dean had told him about how girls did this sometimes and that most of the time they were looking for a quick fuck in a motel room or something, but Carla seemed different. A lot different.

"I...I'd like that." Lucifer replied, "Thanks..."

Carla smiled and wrote down something on a napkin she got out of her purse, handing it to Lucifer. The former Devil realised that she'd given him her number and address. She was serious about them going out. Was this a date though? He couldn't exactly ask her, so he'd ask Dean and Gabriel. They'd know. The pair smiled at each other.

"What time?" He asked, unable to believe how well he was doing with this.

"You free tomorrow?" Carla asked, earning a nod, "Eleven-thirty?"

Lucifer nodded and smiled, Carla standing and going towards him, leaning up to kiss his cheek gently.

"Thanks again." She whispered, Lucifer biting his lip.

"It was no problem."

He looked to the clock and saw it was eleven in the evening, and he didn't want her walking home alone. He had so many conflicting thoughts and feelings going on he wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he couldn't leave her to walk home alone. Anyway, he didn't really want to leave her to walk the streets alone at this time of night. He didn't know if he could rest that night knowing he'd sent her home on her own.

"I'll walk you home." He said, "Don't want you to get hurt or anything in case he's hanging around again."

"Alright. Thanks." Carla replied, the two heading out into the cold only for Carla to start shivering, "Didn't know it would get so cold..."

Lucifer thought for a moment before taking off his outer shirt, leaving him in just a t-shirt before he placed it over Carla's shoulders. Wow. This was unusual. Why was he being so caring...? For a human? Come on! He hated humans with a damn vengeance, but this poor girl who stood shivering before him and had almost been...well...raped just turned his legs to jelly and made his stomach flutter.

"Thanks." She whispered, the two heading off towards her house.

Upon arrival at the door, Carla thanked Lucifer again and kissed his cheek, smiling softly before looking into his eyes. She leaned a little further up and pressed a small kiss to his lips, Lucifer blushing and smiling in response.

"See you tomorrow." She said softly, "Eleven thirty."

"Eleven-thirty." Lucifer repeated, feeling much more comfortable with human interaction than he had previously.

"Bye, Lucifer." Carla said sweetly, heading inside and watching Lucifer walking away through the window.

She sighed dreamily and rested her hand over her chest, unable to believe how beautiful that man was. He was so...unique...unusual and so damn sweet, she didn't think he realised it at times. He seemed really shy, and she wondered if he would be a good partner for her; if he'd want to take things slowly. She'd just have to see how tomorrow went before thinking that far ahead. He was really sweet and he'd saved her from Michael who it seemed had been hellbent on having his way with her that night.

* * *

"Dude, that's totally a date!" Dean laughed, "Come on, I mean you saved her from that douche who tried to rape her, you made her coffee and you offered her your shirt. She's totally asked you on a date."

"But...but, she didn't say it was..." Lucifer replied.

"No, they don't. It's called reading between the lines, Luce." Gabriel chuckled, "Anyway, Dean and I had better prep you for it. But for now, you need your sleep."

Lucifer nodded and bit his lip before adding the last little detail.

"She kissed me."

Everyone stopped and looked at the Devil who looked to his hands.

"She...she kissed my cheek here, then at her door...and then she kissed my lips." He said, "Is that significant?"

"Kinda." Dean replied, looking to Gabriel who sighed and sat by his brother.

"Get yourself to bed. Dean-o and I need to figure out a way to prep you for tomorrow..."

Lucifer nodded and headed up to his room, putting his fingers to his lips and looking in the mirror at himself. She'd kissed him. They were going out tomorrow for a coffee. He realised there and then that perhaps human life wasn't so bad, and he really wanted to impress Carla.

He just hoped that if anything happened and they got serious that she'd stay with him...especially when she found out the truth.

-TBC-

* * *

**Awww, Luci got a date! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Coffee at Eleven

**Summary: **Post!Apocalypse. Lucifer is made human and the Winchesters grudgingly agree to look after him. Maybe he can really learn to love, especially when he meets a girl who happens to live close to Bobby. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

* * *

**Learning Curve**

**Chapter Three: Coffee at Eleven**

"Okay, just smile, use manners, and don't mention anything about the supernatural." Dean advised as Gabriel ironed Lucifer's shirt, "Hold her chair out for her, open the door for her and let her go through first."

"Okay..." Lucifer replied. "Is it normal to be nervous?"

"Yeah." Dean told him, "On a first date."

"Don't forget to hold eye contact with her," Gabriel said, "But not for too long. You don't wanna freak her out. Compliment her and I know she said it's her treat but offer to pay for your share at least..."

"Okay..." Lucifer said again, "I can do this, right?"

"Of course." Gabriel told him, "You gotta tell us everything when you get back, 'kay?"

* * *

"So, my brother, who was just about to lean in and kiss this gorgeous girl, narrowly missed being scarred for life when she turned away and threw up all down herself." Carla told Lucifer, watching as he chuckled and shook his head, "Y'know, I never went to a high school party again after that."

She looked deep into her hero's eyes and smiled, resting her elbows on the table and using her hands to support her chin. They'd had such a good time they'd had three cups of coffee each, Lucifer offering to pay for every one, but actually not paying for any at all. She thought he was so wonderful. He had the most gorgeous smile, the gentlest expression in his eyes when he gazed at her and he listened very intently to her as she spoke. She really, really wanted to see more of him, in more ways than one.

"Carla?"

"Yes, Lucifer?"

"You look lovely in pink."

Carla smiled and covered his hand with her own, squeezing it lightly.

"Thank you." She whispered, "That means a lot to me."

"I thought that the first time I saw you." He said, "How beautiful you look in pink."

He watched the girl blush a little and bite her lip, taking another sip of coffee only for her to look into his eyes as she did. He held her gaze, breaking it to drink his own coffee. They'd talked for hours. Lucifer had found himself wanting her so much, just to hold her and kiss her. "Carla?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to kiss you."

Carla giggled and moved so that she was sat next to him, looking into his eyes and resting on her elbow, Lucifer leaning forward a little.

"I...I've never...uh..."

"Lucifer?" She asked, moving closer until their lips were almost touching.

"I've never kissed anyone..." He whispered, "The women I've been with..."

Meg. Ruby. Lilith.

"They didn't kiss me." He told her, "They just..."

"Oh, Lucifer..." Carla breathed, "That's...That's horrible."

"So...May I?" He asked, Carla smiling sweetly.

"Yeah." She whispered, parting her lips as he leaned forward, connecting his lips with hers.

They held their kiss, Lucifer letting Carla lead it so that she could teach him what to do. She couldn't believe that he'd been with women who'd never kissed him. She wanted to know who they were so that she could go and kick their slutty asses for treating Lucifer that way. He was so gentle and sweet, and so unassuming it made her heart warm. He really didn't think she liked him as much as she did. She liked him so much that she wanted to see more of him. When they broke the kiss, their foreheads touched, and Carla smiled gently as Lucifer tried to gain control over himself.

"You okay?" She whispered, her lips brushing against his as she did.

He could only nod and he kissed her again, quickly and gently. They laced their fingers together, not waiting before heading out of the coffee bar and walking towards Carla's place, hand in hand the whole way.

* * *

Bobby watched the former Devil walk with a spring in his step as he reached home, finding it hard not to laugh at the happy look on the fallen angel's face.

"What's up with you?" He asked, Lucifer shocking him by running to him and hugging him.

"We kissed..." He whispered, "Bobby, we kissed..."

Bobby's heart softened at how damn loved up Lucifer was and he rubbed the new human's back, smiling and patting him on the shoulder.

"I'd say that deserves a beer." He said, Lucifer grinning in response.

"Should I call her?" Lucifer asked, Gabriel wandering in and huffing.

"You wanna see her again?"

"Of course I do." Lucifer replied, "We kissed, Gabriel."

"Good for you." Gabriel chuckled, "You still got her number?"

Lucifer nodded.

"Call her tonight." Gabriel told him, "Arrange another date, like maybe in a week or something."

* * *

As time went by, Carla and Lucifer saw each other almost all the time. She'd occasionally go over to Bobby's for dinner and he'd sometimes go to hers. He'd take her out, and sometimes they'd just stay in and watch a movie. Three months down the line and things were going great. They were becoming a lot more intimate both in knowledge of each other.

Physical intimacy, however, was going a lot slower. Lucifer blushed the first time he saw Carla in just her bra and jeans, which led her to believe that the girls who'd been with Lucifer before hadn't been very careful in how they'd introduced him to intimacy. They'd probably just straddled his lap and fucked him without him even understanding what was happening.

Lucifer had spent time buying Carla gifts, sweet things like chocolates and flowers. But he had a special gift in his hands as he approached her home, a photo of the two of them from their previous date, protected in a beautiful ivory frame with a lily up the side.

He knocked on the door, being met by Carla who was absolutely distraught. She had tissues in her hand, tears streaming down her face and sobs shooting through her body.

"Carla? What's the matter, sweetheart?" He asked, the young woman just pressing into his body, holding onto him like he was her only lifeline.

"I...I got dropped by my publisher today." She breathed, "My one chance...I lost it..."

"Oh, Carla..." He whispered, "I'm so sorry."

The two headed inside, Lucifer staying and comforting her the best he could.

He practically loved her after all.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. A First Time for Everything

**Summary: **Post!Apocalypse. Lucifer is made human and the Winchesters grudgingly agree to look after him. Maybe he can really learn to love, especially when he meets a girl who happens to live close to Bobby. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Oh, damn, it's been such a long time since I updated! I'm sorry, and I hope this makes up for it. The chapter title will probably give away what happens. Thanks for the continued support with this fic, it means a lot!

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Learning Curve**

**Chapter Four: A First Time for Everything**

Lucifer and Carla had made it to their six month anniversary, and the Devil was still confused as to how he'd ended up above her, kissing her and starting to actually get a little naked. They'd had a lovely dinner at her place, they'd settled on the couch after and their months of kissing practice came into play when he'd leaned over and kissed her. They'd gone from kissing on the couch to going upstairs and were now on her bed together.

"You want to light a few candles?" She asked softly, rubbing his back, "Music?"

"Alright." Lucifer replied, Carla smiling sweetly at him.

"If you get uncomfortable at any point, you tell me, okay?" She whispered, "I don't want you feeling pressured into anything, honey."

Lucifer nodded and the pair kissed again, Carla getting up to find some candles and her favourite CD of love songs. Lucifer waited patiently, closing the window of the room as he felt a chill sweep up his back. He wondered what it would be like to be able to sleep with someone who wasn't a demon, and who actually cared, and he wondered what the difference would be. All the feelings surely would be the same, wouldn't they?

But Lucifer didn't have much more time to deliberate on that as Carla reappeared in the room, lighting several small candles on the bedside tables and then turning on the stereo, setting her CD off playing quietly as she approached the bed again, kissing Lucifer lovingly as she sat by his side.

She trembled in her boyfriend's arms as he pulled her closer, unfastening her shirt and pushing it from her shoulders. He revealed that beautiful expanse of skin, the same skin he was feeling a deep urge to just caress and kiss as he pleased. Their lips met in another tender kiss, and Lucifer lifted Carla into his lap, holding onto her with his strong hands as they started to rock their hips. He knew he could stay that way forever, and he really found the anticipation build when her fingers went to his shirt.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Carla asked as she held a condom in her hand, "You can say no. It's alright."

Lucifer took her other hand and kissed it, winding an arm around her bare body and pulling her closer to his own.

"I'm sure." He replied, letting her put the condom on him before she moved into his lap.

As she lowered herself onto him, the two looked at one another, and as they settled into a comfortable position, Lucifer whispered three beautiful words that brought tears to Carla's eyes. They were the words she'd been hoping for, for so long.

"I love you."

As the tears filled Carla's eyes, Lucifer winced a little and he cupped her face in his hands, bringing her closer to kiss her. He really hoped that he'd not just screwed things up with her, and that he'd not said it too soon.

"Oh, Lucifer..." She breathed, kissing him tenderly, "I love you too."

Lucifer smiled and pulled Carla closer, the young woman holding onto him and rubbing his back as they embraced each other. Carla preferred this position. It was nice, and she felt the closest to the man she was with if they were sat. They could cuddle and kiss closely like that, and she could cuddle and kiss the man she loved this way. She began to move herself on his length slowly, taking him into her arms and rubbing his back when he kissed her neck.

"This okay?" She asked, Lucifer nodding in response as he took in a sharp breath, "Feel good?"

"Mmm..." Lucifer replied, moving his body in return, "Never been this gentle before..."

The two kissed one another's faces and necks, continuing to make love in the soft light of Carla's bedroom. They held each other, kissing and running their hands over one another as they moved together languidly. Carla could feel him trembling, and she knew that he was close already. That was good because she was too. They'd indulged in a lot of foreplay before this point so it wasn't surprising.

Lucifer turned her over carefully, moving his hips against hers as her legs wound around his waist gently. The former Devil couldn't believe how in love with her he was. He never wanted to let her go. Never. He just wanted to keep a tight hold of her and keep her in his arms forever. Carla was moaning softly beneath him and he let out a deep sound, burying his face in her neck as he filled the condom with his release. Carla gasped and writhed in his arms as she came, and Lucifer held her close to him, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you, Carla." He told her, the young woman beaming at him in response.

"And I love you, Lucifer." She replied, letting him pull out of her as he settled by her side.

She gazed at his handsome face and kissed his cheek, curling up to him and sighing contentedly. He held her close and kissed her forehead, smiling lazily at her and closing his eyes.

"That was incredible." He whispered, feeling her snuggle into his hold, "I love you."

"I love you too." Carla replied, "You were amazing...Didn't know you were so big..."

She looked down at his length and giggled, Lucifer smiling and covering them both up as they started to fall asleep. Carla had never been as happy in her life. Neither had Lucifer.

* * *

When Carla awoke the next morning, she found herself alone, and in her immediate panic she shot out of bed, threw her robe on and flung the bedroom door open only to find Lucifer on the other side with a tray in his hands.

"Hey, you're up..." He whispered, "Back to bed. You're eating this here."

"Thank you." Carla breathed with a big smile on her face as she returned to bed, "It smells beautiful."

"Hope it tastes as good as it smells then." Lucifer replied, setting the tray on her knee and planting a loving kiss on her forehead, "Good morning, Carla."

"Good morning, Lucifer."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope it was worth the wait and that you enjoyed it! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
